Ambush
by psycochick32
Summary: Tommy gets a lesson in restraint.  ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE.  EXPLICIT SEX.


Ambush

Rated: X

Warning: Explicit sex, restraints

Timeline: Post-Turbo1, a week after graduation

A/N 1: No Letter-Discussion. Kim and Tommy have resolved their differences, as have Kim and Kat.

* * *

One week. In one week, so much had changed. They'd graduated; they'd handed over their powers... and now, almost every Ranger had gathered at the Hillards' house for a Congratulations/Bon Voyage Party.

Tommy sighed as he stared across the yard at his girlfriend. She was leaving the next day... and he had no idea what was going to happen to their relationship. He'd tried to bring it up to her; she'd avoided the question and begun talking about his racing.

"Hey, Tommy!"

Trini's shout jerked him from his thoughts. "What?"

She waved at him from the patio door. "Come here, will you? I need you to do me a favor."

He jogged up to where Katherine and Tanya were helping Rocky grill and assemble hot dogs and hamburgers for the group. The blonde turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he brushed against her.

"What do you need?" Jason stood behind her; he had a strange look on his face Tommy had trouble interpreting.

"Kim's not feeling well."

He frowned. The gymnast had been back in town for a week now; they'd seen each other just the day before and she'd been fine. "What's wrong?"

"Probably just too much time out in the sun, but she won't admit it. You know how she is."

Tommy nodded. Kim hated feeling sick and usually refused to admit when she was under the weather.

"Anyway, can you go upstairs and make sure she's lying down? I told her to, but she's more likely to listen to you. Must be those puppy-dog eyes," Trini teased.

He blushed and shoved past her, trying to hide it; by the way Jason chuckled, he'd failed miserably. He heard Trini start talking to Kat about her upcoming trip to London as he made his way up the stairs.

"Kim?"

There was no answer. _'Maybe she fell asleep.' _ Tommy made his way to the end of the hall and softly pushed open the door to the guest room, hoping he wouldn't disturb her. "Kim? Are you- whoa!"

In one smooth move, Kim grabbed him by his tank top, tugged him through the door, and kicked it shut. Every inch of her body was pressed against his as she kissed him deeply; he was kissing her back, arms wrapped around her before he realized what was happening. His fingers brushed the hot skin of her lower back; it was like touching silk.

Then his brain caught up with the rest of him and he tried to jerk away. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing? Kat's right downstairs and-"

She pushed her finger against his lips, hushing him. "I'm proving a point." Tugging on his hand, she pulled him toward the center of the room. "You'll notice you kissed me back."

"I stopped!"

"Yeah, after practically devouring me."

"That's..." he trailed off, aware he had no valid excuse. She smirked as he realized he'd been eying her hungrily; she was decked out the shortest white shorts he'd ever seen outside of a porno; strings from her swimsuit peeked out of the top. The top of her bikini was triangles of emerald-colored fabric barely covering her.

Seeing his colors on her stirred him so deeply-

"You can't keep your eyes off me, can you? You want me and you know it. Because you're mine. You were mine first and you'll always be mine!" Kim hissed, circling him, staring at him like a predator would eye prey. She licked her lips...

He gulped as the action heated his blood. This was a bad situation; that was crystal clear. Everything screamed at him to go back outside, where Kat would undoubtedly be looking for him soon.

Everything but his cock, which was sending all sorts of wrong and naughty ideas to his brain.

God, but he hadn't been this turned on in-

"You want me like you've never wanted her. She's too innocent." She yanked on his ponytail to tilt his head back, murmuring up into his ear, "She threw off Rita's spell like it was nothing. And you know why? Because she's a goodie little two-shoes. You and I? We may not be proud of it, but we embraced the darkness..."

She trailed a nail down his spine and he shivered. "I almost wish I felt like I was arguing this with you. But you haven't said a word."

"I-"

She shoved him backward on the bed, mashing her lips to his with a ferocity that took the breath from his lungs. She hovered over him - so scantily-clad - and had his hair wrapped around her fingers, as though he were a puppet and she held the strings.

Kim pulled her head back slightly, ghosting her mouth over his as she spoke. "Face it, Tommy. You're here, and you're not fighting me. And you're not going to." Her hot breath on his face was intoxicating; there was something in her expression that made him want to flip her over and bury himself in her, consequences be damned.

'_You have a girlfriend and she is just downstairs!'_

He cursed his conscience and moved to sit up, hissing when Kim jerked his head back down. "Nuh uh uh," she tsked. "I believe I just said that you weren't going anywhere?" She lowered her face to his again. "If you're worried about your saint of a girlfriend, she's being distracted. Now where were we?"

She trailed her lips down his jawline, sucking hard at the spot right under his ear that turned him to Jell-O. She nipped the lobe a little harder than she normally would have and Tommy groaned. The way she was acting - damn...

He managed to bring his hands up to her bare sides, dragging his fingers up her body. Her skin was scorching hot and oh-so-soft. He'd just reached the strings of her top when she pushed his shirt up, forcing him to lift his arms over his head to take it off. The thought of her bare skin against his...

A vaguely familiar sensation rippled down his arms as the fabric of his shirt was replaced by something metallic. His eyes widened as it registered around his wrists - she'd cuffed him, with a pair of the grid-connected handcuffs Billy had worked on when they were Rangers. They'd never been used but Tommy had tested them a few times - a precaution for if one of them was turned evil.

"Kim, you-"

"You really are stuck here with me now," she grinned wickedly. "These aren't coming off until I'm ready to set you free..."

His attempts at arguing were again cut off by his own soft moan as she began kissing her way down his body. Fluttering her tongue down his neck to his abs... outlining the muscles of his chest with the tip of it. A jolt went through his body when she sucked hard on a nipple, rolling the other between her fingers before trailing that hand down his body and to the snap of his jeans.

The sound of his zipper being undone echoed in his ears. "Kim, we can't-"

_Ohgodherhand-_

She clutched him so perfectly, stroking the pad of her thumb over the cap of his cock. She rolled her wrist around him and he groaned at the sensation... moaning seconds later when she abandoned it to tug his shorts and boxers down his legs. Then his eyes rolled back completely as she engulfed him fully in her mouth, driving him to harden further.

"Holyshit... Kim..."

She hollowed her cheeks as she dragged her mouth up and down his shaft. When he looked up, her eyes were glued to his with such a darkly sensual look glinting in them... his hands strained against the restraints in an effort to tunnel his fingers through her hair.

He sighed when she let him go with a pop, then resumed stroking him roughly as she nipped at the flesh of his thigh. "Do you miss this?"

"G- I-... _yes_..."

Her other hand cupped his balls, fingers rolling over them deftly. "She hasn't gone down on you at all, has she?" Her tone was one between teasing and pity. "She hasn't sucked you dry?"

"Mmm... n-no."

"Poor thing." She flattened her tongue and pulled it from base to tip, licking him like a popsicle before flicking her tongue over the top, delving into the slit a couple times. He whimpered when she grazed her teeth against him ever so lightly-

And both went silent as steps could be heard making their way up the stairs.

Kim rose silently from the bed. For a moment, Tommy wondered if she would unlock the cuffs. God he wanted to run his fingers through her hair... to be honest, he wanted to bury his cock down her throat and then take her, right there, just as rough as she'd been with him.

'_If she unlocks me, I should leave!'_

It was a very fleeting thought, but a bit sobering. It lasted, however, only as long as it took for Kim to get to the door, lock it, and begin untying her top. She turned back to see his eyes glued on her.

Good.

She sashayed to the bed slowly, letting the top drop to the floor before simply walking out of her shorts. His eyes begged her to return to her previous position between his legs - instead, she straddled his stomach and smirked.

"Do you really love her, Tommy?"

Tommy stared, and she added, "I mean really, truly, absolutely love her. If you say so, I will let you leave this room."

He tried to marshal his thoughts; it was so very difficult to think about another woman when she was right above him...

"Well, she's my girlfriend," he managed to choke out.

"But do you love her?"

"N-no," he admitted, though it took everything in him. "I care for her a lot, but-"

"You've missed all of this..." her voice broke off into a whimper as she began touching herself.

Tommy's mouth was bone-dry. She ran her hands over her breasts, squeezing and tugging. She suckled one finger before dragging it down her chest, leaving a glistening trail of wetness between her tits and down to her stomach.

Kim opened her eyes and stared down at Tommy. "I touch myself so much, imagining that it's you... dreaming about all the times we were together."

Tommy swore he couldn't get harder. He'd explode. His hips snapped upward but she rolled with him.

"Oh fuck, Tommy... just thinking about you inside me... I get so damn turned on." She untied both sides of her bottoms and slid them away, ghosting the fabric over his cock.

She was so wet. He could feel her on his stomach and more than anything he wanted- _needed- _to be inside her. He whimpered as she shifted, using a free hand to stroke her clit. "Shit, yes... remember the time after the Hate Monster? You took me so hard, right in your jeep. Bent me right over the back seat and pounded into me..." Her breath came in gasps as she ground more frantically against her hand.

"Mmm..." Kim's other hand brushed back through her hair, trailing down her shoulders and breasts again in a teasing caress. "Or that time up at your Uncle's cabin, when a-all we did was fuck, all weekend long... _ohbaby_, it was _s-sogood_." Her thighs tightened around him - letting him know just how affected she was.

Tommy moaned, trying to push himself up and into her. This was torture, plain and simple. He ached to fill her... to touch her, to run his tongue and teeth over every inch of her skin. To devour her and make her his again and damn anybody or anything else!

She clucked her tongue at him, somehow retaining the sanity that Tommy was so far beyond; she shook a wet finger at him and he managed to capture it in his mouth. She was so exquisite and it had been so long...

"Kim, you taste so good_-_"

"You miss it," she reminded him. He ran his tongue up her finger and suckled on it; he watched her shudder and wished for the million time he could touch her. But she pulled her hand away from his mouth and began stroking herself again; he groaned.

She was growing closer, moaning softly and eyes heavy as she rocked against herself above him. It was killing him. He wanted to see her reach that peak... fuck that, he needed to get her there himself.

"Kim-"

"Since I landed here, I've just wanted to have my way with you..." she said, panting.

Tommy growled. "Then fucking-" He was getting rather loud by now, uncaring whether or not somebody could hear. She couldn't have that, though; no interruptions.

"Time to put your tongue to better use," she murmured. Spinning, she straddled him, placing herself right atop his mouth.

'_Finally!'_ Tommy delved into Kim with gusto. She was so fucking good and so wet; her thighs trembled against his cheeks and he knew she was close. If only he could hold her still - his tongue found her clit and flicked it before he sucked hard on it.

"That's it," Kim murmured, rolling her hips and feeding herself to him. "Oh God, Tommy... eat me... make me cum."

Every word just spurred him on more - then she was grasping his cock again, stroking it so good... He almost choked as he felt her lips close around it once more. She rocked above him and he began matching her tempo; she hollowed her cheeks and slowly dragged her mouth up his length before inhaling him again.

"K-Kim," Tommy panted, "I'm gonna-"

She knew; she had felt him tense and eased back cruelly, while she began riding his face in earnest, giving him no chance to complain.

"Tommy... TommyTommy_ohyes_..."

It was in her voice, the way she ground down - with one more rough lick, Kim toppled over the edge, somehow managing to bite back her cry. As she came, she raked her nails up his stomach, drawing a muffled hiss from him.

A few moments later, Kim turned to face him, straddling his pelvis teasingly. Her cheeks were dusted with red, her lips were swollen and she was still breathing heavily. She had never looked so beautiful. Slowly, she kissed him - moaning softly at the taste of herself on his lips; it made him ache and shudder.

"Kim, _please_," he breathed. Tommy didn't care if he was begging or if it made him look weak. He was quite sure that if she walked away now, he was going to die.

Luckily, he didn't have to worry about it. He hoped she would un-handcuff him, but that wasn't to be; instead, she helped him scooch to a sitting position before she lowered herself onto him with a moan, bracing her hands on his shoulders.

She was so wet - hot, tight, and wrapped around him so deliciously Tommy groaned into her mouth. She rested there, breathing lightly as she adjusted to his size.

Just when Tommy thought he would burst of the tension, she began to rock her hips. She ground against him, bearing hard before rising on her knees and slamming herself back down. The whole time, she kept her mouth against his, breathing in his moans and stifling his cries, fucking his mouth with her tongue just as vigorously as she rode him.

He wasn't going to last long - he couldn't, not after all the teasing he'd endured, and she knew it. She clenched around him, rippling up and down his shaft as she rocked faster and harder. Her nails dug into his shoulders painfully as another orgasm barrelled down on her surprisingly quickly.

"Oh _fuck_, Kim-"

"_Yesss_..."

"I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me, Tommy," she ordered. "Show me how much you needed this."

His toes curled almost painfully as he cried her name into her mouth, hips jerking upward as he spent himself into her time and time again - until it felt like she'd drained him of every bit of energy he had.

Kim rested her forehead against his, panting. After a moment, he fell backward, hitting the headboard with a grunt. His eyes were still closed.

'_Oh my God. I can't believe that just happened.'_

He wanted it to happen again. And again. It was so wrong and so right.

Tommy's eyes barely peeked open as he heard the _snick_ of the cuffs being loosened. He sighed and rubbed his wrists; luckily, the cuffs had been carefully padded and only left reddened marks that would fade shortly. His shoulders were sore from the way he'd been laying and from when Kim had scratched him, but he was far too satisfied to let it get to him.

Kim scrambled to stand as he continued to catch his breath. When he regained his bearings and finally managed to open his eyes, he was shocked to find her dressed and smirking at him.

"Kim-"

"Thank you for your concern," she interrupted, her tone absolutely oozing pleased sarcasm. "I feel much better now." With a snicker and a wink she spun on her toes and slipped out the door; the sounds of the ongoing party filtered in before she shut the door firmly behind her.

'_Shit.'_

-xxx-

Tommy was seething. After everything that had happened... how could she act so nonchalant? She'd laughed, she'd chatted... and most annoyingly, she kept catching his eye and smirking. He wanted to grab her and shake her. He wanted to throw her to the ground and take her, right there.

_Fuck_, he just wanted to _touch_ her. He ached to hold her tight, to show her just how frustrated her antics had left him.

Oddly enough, the one thing he'd been most concerned about hadn't happened. Katherine hadn't even mentioned his disappearing act; he hadn't noticed how long they'd been upstairs, but he had been expecting at least an off-handed comment about him spending so much time with his ex-girlfriend.

Actually, it seemed like Kat was avoiding him as much as Kim was.

And from the looks he was getting, it was pretty obvious Trini knew what had happened.

Was every woman this confusing? Or was he just unlucky?

"Bro, you okay?"

Tommy was jerked from his thoughts by Jason's hand on his shoulder. His brother in every way that mattered was studying him carefully. Considering he was dating Kim's best friend, Jason had to at least have a inkling of what happened. _'Damn them.'_

"Yeah. Sorry. What's up?"

"We're headed out. Trini and I are gonna drop Kim off at your place; Kat wanted you to hang around for a couple minutes."

'_Shit. Double shit.'_ Tommy had somehow forgotten that his mother had offered Kim a place to stay for the following week; the gymnast was looking at apartments nearby but hadn't signed anything yet.

How was he going to stand having her down the hall every night without ravishing her?

Tommy nodded dumbly, fists clenching. _'She planned this!' _ The thought echoed in his head.

Maybe that was why it didn't hurt when Katherine gently broke up with him ten minutes later, explaining that she wanted a fresh start in London. Maybe that was why, as he drove home that night after wishing the blonde all the best, his thoughts were centered on Kimberly...

And how he was going to get her back for the mid-afternoon ambush.


End file.
